Cúmulo de felicidad
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] Para la gran mayoría de las personas este es un día como cualquier otro pero, para Hoshikawa Lily es especial. La razón es simple, el día de hoy es su cumpleaños. (Feliz cumpleaños Hoshikawa Lily)


Disclaimer: "Zombieland Saga" es propiedad de, Munehisa Sakai, Shigeru Murahoshi, MAPPA y Avex Pictures.

Advertencia: Posible Ooc (fuera personaje), algo usual en mí pero, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error que encuentren, decir para editar.

* * *

 **C** úmulo de felicidad

* * *

Hoy, es 22 de enero.

Para la gran mayoría de las personas este es un día como cualquier otro pero, para Hoshikawa Lily es especial. La razón es simple, el día de hoy es su cumpleaños.

Bajo otras circunstancias, no sería él si se niega o atreve a no celebrar este día sin embargo, en esta ocasión eso no le importa… además, solo las personas vivas tienen el derecho de festejar por un año más de vida.

Las felicitaciones qué recibió en la mañana de sus ¿compañeras?, ¿amigas?, perso… muertas vivientes que lo acompañan en esta realidad de la qué poco a poco se están acostumbrando. Hasta que les llegue el momento de descansar en paz o terminar de descomponerse (lo que ocurra primero) es suficiente para él.

Por hoy, pasa por alto las hirientes bromas de Kōtarō, esas en donde él antes nombrado goza burlándose de que nadie más afuera de ellos le felicitó. En esta ocasión se siente agradecido por ello, ahora que su "papi" volvió a verle no quiere que él, sufra por el anhelo de recuperar de nuevo lo que perdió.

Eso que parecía imposible de realizar.

Si su apariencia fue suficiente para sembrar sospecha, esperanza en su papi y si se le revela a los fans que hoy es el cumpleaños de aquella "chica" que se hace llamar número seis… ya no lo soportará, se niega a lastimarle más. Será fatal el arrebatarle y destruir su nueva "felicidad", esa que lo hace vivir.

No tiene el valor para decir que ese sustituto, es en realidad la pequeña estrella que tuvo miedo de crecer y ser igual a él.

Por ese motivo y tras finalizar la práctica de hoy, se encuentra en el techo de la mansión, pensativo, un poco deprimido, sin el usual animo que le caracteriza.

─Hey, número seis.

Escucha de Kōtarō pero, no tiene el ánimo suficiente como para prestarle atención o cuestionarse cuál es el motivo que lo lleva a verle. Seguramente las demás lo mandaron pero, no son lo suficientemente cercanos para lo que sea que él diga o haga tenga el peso suficiente para cambiar su estado.

─Feliz cumpleaños…

─Ya me lo dijiste en la mañana—interrumpe, sin voltear siquiera a verle.

─Ejem─carraspea. ─Dije, **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MASAO GO!** ─grita con ese insoportable tono en su voz y eso, que le llame por su nombre llama su atención.

Por curiosidad, voltea a verle y al hacerlo su peculiar manager le avienta algo que a duras penas logra atrapar.

─Si no lo quieres, lo puedes tirar.

Con eso dicho, observa cómo se va; dejándolo de nueva cuenta en la soledad en la que se encontraba antes de que viniera a ¿molestar? Sorprendido por el "buen" trato de Kōtarō hacia él, se dispone a abrir el pequeño paquete que yace en sus manos.

Tarda un segundo para romper el frágil envoltorio y un segundo más es suficiente para que lo qué sea que brota de sus muertos ojos lo hace romper en llanto. Es raro, se supone que no debe tener lágrimas pero, ese líquido no deja de salir y su corazón se sale de su pecho.

En sus manos yace un marco, cuya fotografía revela un pequeño fragmento de alguna de las páginas de color sepia de su vida. Recuerda perfectamente como su papi lo lleva cargando en hombros, ambos sonríen y un lado de ellos, se encuentra su madre que dice cosas como "qué alto estás Masao"

El repentino cúmulo de emociones que emerge una tras otra, es demasiado para él. Trata que la felicidad sea la que predomine en sus muertas facciones... No creyó que sería capaz de tener entre sus manos un dulce recuerdo de la memoria qué no sabe en qué momento va a caducar.

─No es justo─pronuncia entre hipidos.

Él mejor que nadie sabe que Kōtarō es un ser que gusta de ser cruel y gastarle bromas pesadas a Hoshikawa Lily, alias número seis pero, tal vez él siente un minúsculo gramo de consideración hacia Masao Go.

─Gracias...

•

Ninguna de las seis dice algo.

Quitando a Tae, nadie cuenta con las palabras correctas para esta situación.

Todas dormían cuando repentinamente escucharon el llanto de Lily. Saki, como la líder de _Franchouchou_ llegó a la apresurada conclusión de qué él idiota de Kōtarō es el culpable de ello. Por ende, Ai, Yūgiri y ella se encuentran preparadas para darle su merecido. A medio camino de su futuro asesinato, desistieron de cometen el tan anunciado crimen o mejor dicho, los audibles "gracias" que se mezclaban entre los sollozos las hizo detener.

─Será mejor que regresemos a dormir─comenta, Sakura.

─Tsk.

Escucha por parte de las tres. De mala gana vuelven a la habitación, son seguidas por Junko y Tae, quienes se habían mantenido al margen.

Ella, suspira con alivio. De alguna formo se evito la primera muerte de las chicas zombi.

 _«¿Por qué me siento aliviada?»_

─ **¡Sakura!** , ¿no vienes?

El grito de Saki, le saca de su ensoñación.

─Voy─responde, yendo a su encuentro. Por un momento ignora su incógnita, ya tendrá el momento para averiguar la razón o motivo del porqué no quiere que Kōtarō-san salga herido.

─Espero que tuvieras un feliz cumpleaños, Lily-chan.

* * *

 _Con un día de retraso pero, finalmente termine esta pequeña viñeta con motivo del cumpleaños de Masao Go (Hoshikawa Lily), ayer en la noche, vi en el twitter de Zombieland Saga, una publicación al respecto y más cosas. Unas raras, como las botellas de cidra de calamar de Junko ¿? (en mi facebook, les dejo la imagen de dicho producto)._

 _Gracias, anon-chan por decirme cuando es el cumpleaños de Sakura. Iré pensando en que hacer pero, para que me salga más largo; trataré con un Au... también, disculpa la demora de este escrito. Lo iba a subir en la mañana pero, al enterarme que Hoshino volvió (D. Grey-man) me emocione sin embargo, no sucumbiré, decidí que no me adentrare tanto en el fandom._

 _._

 _Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A _llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chateare con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
